The game of basketball is growing in popularity throughout the world. The game of basketball may be enjoyed by persons of all ages and may take many forms. The game of basketball may take the form of an organized game between organized teams, a pickup game at a local park or a game of horse in one's driveway. Regardless of what form the game of basketball takes, to be successful in the game of basketball requires the ability to make shots. Developing a proper shooting stroke and shooting touch is typically obtained through hours, weeks, months and years of practice. Such practice is often tedious and lacks sufficient feedback to facilitate optimal shooting skill improvement. Electronics are sometimes used to provide feedback for basketball shots. However, mounting and utilizing electronics on a basketball is difficult.